Soirée d'anniversaire
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki devait reconnaître qu'il aimait bien les soirées entre anciens de la classe A.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic pour l'anniversaire de Kacchan.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina, Seroroki, Iiyama et Momojirou.

* * *

Katsuki devait reconnaître qu'il aimait bien les soirées entre anciens de la classe A. C'était bien de voir ses collègues ailleurs qu'au boulot. Ils pouvaient prendre des nouvelles de ceux qu'ils ne voyaient pas souvent. Savoir si tout allait bien pour eux.

Comme il y avait de l'alcool, certains d'entre eux se comportaient différemment de d'habitude. Comme cet idiot de double-face. Todoroki était toujours très drôle quand il était bourré. Katsuki se souvenait encore de la fois où ce dernier avait fait ami-ami avec une plante. Il lui avait parlé pendant des heures.

S'il n'avait pas eu à s'occuper de Deku, Katsuki aurait filmé ce grand moment pour poster la vidéo sur Internet. Il se demandait comment les fans de Todoroki réagiraient en le voyant comme cela. Il était sûr que cela casserait l'image du grand héro imperturbable.

Il aurait cependant préférait passer son anniversaire autrement. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté à son appartement avec Deku. Ses amis avaient toutefois décidé d'organiser cette petite fête. De plus, cela faisait plaisir au nerd.

Katsuki avait donc accepté de venir. Il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable d'être avec tout le monde. Même s'il était sûr que la plupart d'entre eux étaient venus pour picoler et non pas pour lui. Tout était un bon prétexte pour boire avec eux, de toute façon.

Satou lui avait quand même fait un gâteau aux épices. D'autres lui avaient ramené quelques cadeaux comme des T-shirts avec son nom de héro dessus. Aoyama lui avait offert une figurine de lui-même. Katsuki la refilerait plus tard à Deku. C'était plus un cadeau pour un nerd.

Bien sûr, beaucoup furent bourrés très vite. Ils étaient venus pour cela, après tout. Comme toujours, c'était un sacré spectacle. Jirou avait commencé à chanter une chanson d'amour à Yaoyorozu. L'ancienne déléguée ne savait plus où se mettre.

Mineta qui n'était pas très différent de d'habitude avait décidé d'embêter Uraraka et Asui. La grenouille l'avait envoyé voler avec sa langue. Cela n'avait pas calmé ce crétin qui était revenu à la charge. Sero l'avait donc transformé en momie avec son scotch. Les filles l'avaient ensuite pendu au plafond.

Kouda était en train de nourrir Ojiro comme si ce dernier était un animal. Avec sa longue queue, il avait dû penser que c'était son singe. L'autre homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de problème pour jouer les animaux domestiques.

Kirishima était parti dans son délire sur la virilité. Bien sûr, il en revenait toujours à Ashido.

"Ma Mina est tellement virile ! Je suis sûr que vous avez tous vu ce qu'elle a fait cette semaine !"

"Merci beaucoup Eijirou ! Tu as été très bien toi aussi !"

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là pouvaient être écoeurants quand ils s'y mettaient. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils avaient cette semaine. Il avait plus été intéressé par ce que faisait Deku. Le nerd et lui étaient toujours en compétition.

"Ah mais Kacchan a été génial cette semaine !" cria Deku tout d'un coup. "Comme toujours !"

Katsuki eut un sourire. Il pouvait compter sur ce foutu nerd pour remettre les choses à leur place. En effet, il s'était donné à fond dans son travail comme à son habitude. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Il arriverait bientôt à atteindre son objectif de surpasser All Might.

Comme toujours, une bonne partie des autres décidèrent de mettre leur grain de sel.

"Eh bien ! Hitoshi a été aussi super cool !" dit Kaminari.

C'était donc reparti pour une compétition pour savoir qui s'en était mieux sortit dans la semaine. Chacun voulant mettre son compagnon en avant. C'était devenu une habitude.

"Eh bien, je dois dire que j'ai été fabuleux cette semaine !" comme toujours, Aoyama était le seul qui ne parlait pas de son compagnon.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Iida qui devait être trop occupé à convaincre les autres de se calmer un peu sur la boisson. Il n'avait pas compris que cela ne servait à rien avec ces abrutis. Ils étaient justement venus pour boire comme des trous.

Katsuki décida de ne pas participer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur Deku. Au contraire, s'il le voulait il pourrait parler du nerd pendant des heures. Il était même sûr de gagner cette compétition. Ce n'était pas son truc de parler devant tout le monde, cependant. Il préférait les écouter.

Il ne buvait pas, non plus. Il n'était pas là pour se saouler. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'alcool. Katsuki avait horreur quand il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. En plus de cela, il devait surveiller ce que faisait Deku. Le nerd faisait toujours n'importe quoi quand il était bourré.

Il y en avait d'autres, d'ailleurs. Sero était dans la compétition avec les autres mais, il devrait sans doute faire attention à ce que faisait Todoroki plutôt. Ce dernier semblait penser que les vêtements n'étaient plus à la mode. Il se servait aussi de Shouji comme porte-manteau. Katsuki aurait bien aimé filmé la scène.

Iida partit parler à Todoroki.

"Todoroki-kun, tu devrais te rhabiller !"

"Je suis bien comme ça !"

"Voyons, Todoroki-kun ! Ce n'est pas une attitude convenable !"

"T'inquiète ! On est entre nous !"

Tokoyami était en train d'essayer de persuader Dark Shadow de boire avec lui. Katsuki n'était pas sûr si c'était Hagakure qui dansait avec une chaise ou si elle flottait juste à cause d'Uraraka.

Un peu plus tard, Deku vint vers lui. Il pleurait encore une fois comme une madeleine. Cela allait être le moment de rentrer.

"Kacchan est formidable !"

"Oui, je sais, foutu Deku ! C'est pas la peine de pleurer pour ça !"

Il devait reconnaître que c'était une soirée d'anniversaire très sympa.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
